Clipping the angel's wings
by Lovely-Bones789
Summary: Crowley is up to his tricks again and this time it involves taking angel's wings will Dean be able to protect Castiel from this horror or will Cas lose his wings forever? Bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the dirty hotel drinking beer and eating some pie I heard a flutter of wings and didn't look up.

"Hey Cas what's up?" I heard him shift uncomfortably at the confined space of the room,

"Dean I've heard some frightening things, things that we may need to check out." I could hear the impatient tone in his voice and something else I never thought I'd hear from the angel, Fear. I looked up and saw Cas twitching nervously.

"Cas what's wrong I've never seen you like this before." I looked him in his blue eyes.

"I've heard that Crowley is taking angel's wings for a sacrifice to wake up some of the oldest demons in the world." Cas looked fearful and I could understand why, his wings were everything to him, He put his pride and joy in them and if they were taken away it'd be hell like if someone took Sam away from me.

"Okay, okay Cas i'll figure something out you just stay away from us Crowley will be expecting you and may take your wings." He looked up at me with the most pathetic and childlike face that it pulled at my heartstrings.

"Thanks Dean I knew I came to the right place when I came to you." He smiles a crooked smile and I had to smirk back.

"Alright no chick flick moments let me get Sam and we'll head out." I got up and went to get Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING OF SUPER NATURAL OR THE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS **

"So tell me why we are doing this again?" Sam asked for the 500th time.

"Ugh! Because Cas wants us to go check it out and it's really freaking him out and if you were him you'd be freaked too." I explained for the 500th time I swear sometimes Sam is like a child, we sat in silence both lost in our own thoughts when I heard the familiar sound of wings flapping and fluttering.

"Cas what the hell! I told you to stay away from this case!" He stared at me with an impassive face.

"I'm sorry Dean, Sam but I can't just sit around while my brothers and sisters lose their most heavenly parts of themselves, they can't even come home they are in so much pain and are so ashamed it's not right and I need to help so it stops happening." From the look on his face and the tone in his voice I knew I wasn't going to win the fight. I sighed inwardly and started to fume.

"Fine you can help but don't expect us to save your ass when you get caught." I growled and Sam gave me the calm the fuck down face but I could care less.

"I won't fail." Cas said in his dominant God serving voice of his. All I could do is roll my eyes put in a tape and drift away to _Carry on my wayward son._


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING OF SUPERNATURAL OR THE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS T.T**

When we arrived in Texas Cas had vanished and it had me worrying because he tended to be rash when it came to Heaven and his brothers and sisters in arms.

"I'm guessing he left?" Sam said breaking my chain of thought.

"No shit." I growled I didn't mean to yell at Sammy but I was stressed with Cas being stupid and going off on his own who knew what could happen to him. Sam gave me a look and sighed.

"You know yelling and bitching at me won't bring him back safely." Sam said with a roll of his eyes and he was right of course but that didn't make the situation any less dire, I got out of the car without another word to Sam and opened up the trunk looking at all the various weapons we collected over the last couple years, Sam got out and stood next to me with a grin.

"Let's give Crowley hell." I had to smirk at his eagerness if there's one thing that makes Sam who he is, is his utter hatred towards Crowley. We grabbed our weapons, two guns, a large jaw of salt, and two silver knives we were ready.

We found the building easily, it was the only building that was abandoned in town it was past midnight and the wind was blowing giving it a very creepy effect. We head up to the building trying hard to be silent if we screw up anything can happen and that's when I hear a blood curdling scream filled with agony.

"CAS!" I run right into the building all plans aside I need to get up there I need to get to my Cas he's in pain. That's all I can register before bursting through the door separating me from my angel. Cas is tied to a chair his head is slumped down and all I can see is his wings laying on the floor covered with blood and Cas has two gaping wounds from his back and he is losing blood fast. I take a few quick shots dispatching of all the demons before turning my attention to Crowley.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." Crowley smirks mixing his drink before taking a sip.

"You bastard why him?!" I growl out ready at any moment to spring.

"Because it's so simple, you love your angel and you made it to easy for me to get him." He chuckles and I lose it i cock my gun ready for hell when a timid voice calls to me.

"Dean I need you please Dean." I turn my attention to Cas and my heart breaks at the pitiful tears in his eyes, I hear a woosh and know that Crowley has left but all I can think about is helping my angel.


End file.
